dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Mamamoo
Profile *'Group name:' 마마무 / Mamamoo *'Debut date:' 2014-Jun-18 *'Talent agency:' Rainbow Bridge World Members *Solar (Leader, Vocals and Dancer) *Moon Byul (문별) (Rapper, Vocals and Dancer) *Whee In (휘인) (Vocals and Dancer) *Hwa Sa (화사) (Rapper, Vocals, Dancer and Maknae) About Mamamoo The four-member female group; Solar, Moon Byul, Whee In and Hwa Sa, they united to show the world of K-Pop their jazz style, rap, and unique R&B combination to succeed in today's music industry. Prepared with pre-simple releases before their official debut as a group. On January 9, 2014, they released the single "Don't Be Happy" feat. Bumkey, showing great vocal skills on the track, then followed by "Peppermint Chocolate" on February 11, with the collaboration of K.Will and Wheesung, as a reason for Valentine's Day, and at the end of May, they released a single audio with the song "Hi Ha He Ho" with the collaboration of the hip-hop duo Geeks. That same day it was announced that they would be debuting by mid-June 2014. ;More about Mamamoo TV Shows *Entourage (tvN, 2016) "cameo" TV Show Theme Songs *''WOW'' - Search: WWW OST (2019) *''You In My Dream'' - Suits OST (2018) *''Shadow'' by Whee In (휘인) - Yellow OST (2017) *''Open Your Heart'' - Man to Man OST (2017) *''Double Trouble Couple'' - Strong Woman Do Bong Soon OST (2017) *''Love'' - Goblin OST (2017) *''My Everything'' - Spy OST (2015) *''Star'' by Solar ft Kim Min Jae - Twenty Again OST (2015) *''This Song'' with Loco - She's So Lovable OST (2014) *''Love Lane'' - Marriage Not Dating OST (2014) Collaborations *Basick - "Stand Up" (Show Me The Money 4) (2015) Live Collaborations *Mamamoo X Song SoHee - After this Night (26.12.2015) Entertainment Awards Presentation *Basick X Mamamoo - Stand Up (21.08.2015) Me The Money 4 Presentation *Mamamoo X DAY6 NY 2016 Presentation Reality TV Shows *(Olleh TV) A Lucky Day (2018, 8 Episodes) *(Youtube) MAMAMOOTV3 (2017-2018, Currently 18 Episodes) *(MBC Every1) Showtime MAMAMOO X GFRIEND (2016, 8 Episodes) *(YouTube) MAMAMOOTV2 (2015-2016, 13 episodes) *(YouTube) MAMAMOOTV: The Everyday Life of Beagle Idols (2014-2015, 10 Episodes) Variety TV Shows *(SBS) Running Man (05.08.2018)) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (21.07.2018) *(KBS2) Happy Together (12.07.2018, part 2) *(KBS2) Happy Together (05.07.2018, part 1) *(KBS2) Guerrilla Date (24.03.2018) *(KBS WORLDTV) Idol Show K-Rush S3 (16.03.2018) *(Mnet) I Can See Your Voice (16.03.2018) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (10.03.2018) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (07.03.2018) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (05.03.2018) *(JTBC) Sugar Man 2 (04.03.2018, with Oh My Girl) *(KBS2) Immortal Song 2 (09 y 16.12.2017, part 1 & 2) *(SBS) JYP party People (22.10.2017, with B1A4) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol Ep. 313 (26.07.2017, with GFRIEND) *(SBS) Fantastic Duo 2 (09.07.2017) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (24.06.2017) *(KBS2) Immortal Song 2 (17.06.2017) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (05.06.2017) *(---) Amigo TV (03.04.2017) *(MBC) My Little Television (19.25.02.2017) *(TV Chosun) Idol Party (02.01.2017) *(KBS2) Immortal Song 2 (31.12.2016) *(KBS2) Immortal Song 2 (24.12.2016) *(JTBC) Knowing Bros (17.12.2016) *(tvN) SNL Korea (03.12.2016) *(SBS) People Looking for a Laugh (30.11.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (13.11.2016) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2: The Late Kim Hyunsik Episode (12.11.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletic Championships (15.09.2016, with Moonbyul, Hwasa and Wheein) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (02.09.2016) *(MBC) We got Married: Solar X Eric Nam (25.06.2016, Ep. 12) *(MBCMusic) Picnic Live (12.05.2016) *(JTBC) Sugar Man (10.05.2016) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (30.04.2016) *(SBS) Baek Jong-won's Three Great Emperors (02.04.2016) *(tvN) Dream Players (28.03.2016-18.04.2016, 4 episodes) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (04.03.2016) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (02.03.2016) *(1thek) TheQmentary (29.02.2016) *(KBS2) Immortal Song 2 (27.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletic Championships (10.02.2016, part 2) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletic Championships (09.02.2016, part 1) *(KBS2) National Idol Singing Contest (08.02.2016, small appearance) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 4 (21.11.2015) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (07.11.2015, part 2) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (31.10.2015, part 1) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championship (29.09.2015, part 2) *(KBS2) National Idol Singing Contest (28.09.2015, special appearance) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championship (28.09.2015, part 1) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (02.09.2015) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (29.08.2015) *(AfreecaTV) Bubble Fighte (16.08.2015) *(Arirang) After School Club (21.07.2015) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (10.07.2015) *(MBCMusic) Picnic Live (02.07.2015) *(AfreecaTV) Anjunmou's Music (22.06.2015) *(Arirang) Pops In Seoul; Star Track (20.04.2015) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (04.04.2015) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (28.02.2015) *(KBS2) Immotal Songs 2 (14.02.2015) *(Mnet) YamanTV (26.01.2015) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (10.01.2015) *Hong Kyung Min Healing Talk Concert (17.09.2014) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (23.08.2014) *(KBS) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (16.08.2014) *(Arirang) Pops In Seoul; Secret Box (17.07.2014) Radio Shows *(MBC) Kim Shin Young Hope Song at Noon (15.03.2018) *(KBS) Lee Suji's Gayo Plaza radio (09.03.2018) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (08.03.2018) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young Hope Song at Noon (05.07.2017) *(SBS) Lee Guk Joo's Youngstreet (03.07.2017) *(KBS) Lee suji Gayo Plaza (03.07.2017) *(KBS) Le Hongki Kiss The radio (30.06.2017) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (29.06.2017) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young Hope Song at Noon (02.12.2016) *(MBC) FM4U Tei's Dream Radio (22.11.2016) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (10.11.2016) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (12.10.2016) *MAMAMOO Melon Star Dj Radio: '4tune Cookie Event' (04.02.2016-14.03.2016, 10 episodes) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young Hope Song at Noon (10.03.2015) *(SBS) Power Stage THE LIVE (07.03.2016) *(SBS) Park So Hyun's Love Game (07.03.2016) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (03.03.2016) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss the Radio (28.07.2015) *(MBC) FM4U Sunny FM Date (28.07.2015) *(SBS) Lee Guk Joo's Youngstreet (27.07.2015) *(MBC) 2PM's Date Radio Park Kyunglim (14.07.2015) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young Hope Song at Noon (10.07.2015) *(SBS) Park So Hyun Love Game (06.07.2015) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (05.07.2015) *(KBS) Kim Sung Joo's Music Plaza (03.07.2015) *(MBC) ShimShimTapa (25.06.2015) *(SBS) VixxNKpop Radio Show (25.06.2015) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (22.06.2015) *(SBS) Oldschool (18.04.2015) *(MBC) Hope Song (17.04.2015) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (15.04.2015) *(SBS) K.Will’s Youngstreet (02.01.2015) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa (01.01.2015) *(MBC) Noon Hope Song (23.12.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss the radio (17.12.2014) *(MBC) ShimShimTapa (07.12.2014) *(KBS) Min's 2 O'Clock (01.12.2014) *(Arirang Radio) k-Poppin (01.12.2014) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Oldschool (10.09.2014) *(SBS) Cheerful Express (22.08.2014) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young Music Party (31.07.2014) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Oldschool (27.07.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Youngstreet (19.07.2014) *(KBS) Min's 2 O'Clock (17.07.2014) *(SBS) Power Time FM (14.07.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss the radio (12.07.2014) *(BBS) Music Box live (10.07.2014) *(SBS) Power Time FM (09.07.014) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (03.07.2014) Concerts *'MAMAMOO Concert "Moosical" 2016' *August 13-14 - Seul, South Korea - Olympic Park Hall *'MAMAMOO Concert "Moosical Curtain Call" 2017 *March 03-05 - Seul, South Korea - Olympic Park Hall *August 19-20 - Busan, South Korea - KBS Busan Hall *'MAMAMOO Concert "4 Season S/S" 2018''' *August 18-19 - Seul, South Korea - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *September 02 - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 2 *'MAMAMOO Japan Debut Concert 2018' *Octuber 05 - Osaka - Zepp Namba *Octuber 07 - Tokyo - Shinagawa Prince Stellar Ball *Octuber 09 - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya Endorsements *'2018:' Daeseon Soju *'2018:' Hoolala Chicken *'2018:' INGA *'2018:' Wemade Service 'Icarus m' *'2018:' BIO *'2018:' Everbikini *'2017-2018:' Coca Cola *'2016-2017:' Leaders Cosmetic *'2016:' K-Milk *'2016:' Pretz X Pocky *'2016:' LG G5+ *'2016:' Jack&Jill Shoes *'2015-2016:' Pizzamaru *'2015:' Googims *'2015-2016:' Innisia Nest Recognitions *'2014' *Seoul Success Awards: Rookie of the Year *'2015' *4th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Rookie of the Year (2014) *Bugs Music Awards: Idol of the Year *'2016' *Cublic Media: SNS Communication *SBS Inkigayo (06/03): "You're the Best" *MBC Show Champion (09/03): "You're the Best" *Mnet M! Countdown (10/03): "You're the Best" *KBS Music Bank (11/03): "You're the Best" *SBS Inkigayo (13/03): "You're the Best" *SBS MTV The Show (15/03): "You're the Best" *MBC Show Champion (16/03): "You're the Best" *KBS Music Bank (18/03): "You're the Best" *Asia Artist Awards: Best Entertainer Award *MelOn Music Awards: Top 10 Artist (MAMAMOO) *SBS MTV The Show (29/11): "Décalcomanie" *DongA: Trendy Word ('is뭔들') *'2017' *31th Golden Disk Awards: Digital Bonsang (You're the Best) 2016 *26th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang Award (You're the Best) 2016 *6th Gaon Chart Awards: Song Of Year - February, 2016 (You're the best) *SBS MTV The Show (27/06): "Yes I Am" *MBC Show Champion (28/06): "Yes I Am" *Mnet M! Countdown (29/06): "Yes I Am" *MBC Music Core (01/07): "Yes I Am" *Mnet M! Countdown (06/07): "Yes I Am" *KBS Music Bank (07/07): "Yes I Am" *Mnet M! Countdown (13/07): "Yes I Am" (Triple Crown) *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Bonsang Award (for Yes, I AM) *Asia Artist Awards: Best Icon Award. *'2018' *27th Seoul Music Awards: Best Dance Performance Award 2017 *SBS MTV The Show (13/03): "Starry Night" *MBC Show Champion (14/03): "Starry Night" *Mnet M! Countdown (15/03): "Starry Night" *KBS Music Bank (16/03): "Starry Night" *SBS Inkigayo (18/03): "Starry Night" *SBS MTV The Show (20/03): "Starry Night" *Mnet M! Countdown (22/03): "Starry Night" *SBS Inkigayo (25/03): "Starry Night" *SBS Inkigayo (01/04): "Starry Night" (Triple Crown) *SBS MTV The Show (24/07): "Egotistic" *Mnet M! Countdown (02/08): "Egotistic" *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Bonsang *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: The Favorite Female Artist Award *BreakTudo Awards: K-pop Female Group *3rd Asia Artist Awards: Artist of the Year - Music Trivia *They debuted with their signature song Mr.Ambiguous. *The girls have approximately the same amount of time training together, which was about 3 years. They were all in a big group and at the end of a competition, only the four of them ended up being selected. The girls also revealed that the four started living together a year before their debut. *Whee In and Hwa Sa were the first ones to be chosen for the group. *Moon Byul participated in the creation of the dance choreography of Mr.Ambiguous. *Im Chang Jung complimented the group in 2014 for being best rookies according to him. *The group is considered one of the best female vocal groups of the last decade. *Hollywood actress Chloë Grace Moretz is a big fan of the group. *In the beginning, Kim Do Hoon wanted Mamamoo to have only a sort of retro style, quite like Big Mama, but he didn't want to be limited to that, so he added rap. *Whee In and Hwa Sa have been freinds since middle school, they are both from Jeounju. *Moon Byul and Solar have stated not getting along when they both first met. *Solar's stage name derives from Do Re Mi Fa So La, that's because she is in charge of the high notes within the group. *Moon Byul decided to use her real name as an interesting choice and to remind just to be herself. *Solar originally wanted to become a flight attendant, but it all change when she started singing once to get a free gift, she was immediately discovered by a talent agent. *Whee In loves food and truly likes to watch a lot of mukbang (eating) shows. *Hwa Sa is allergic to pets. *Hwa Sa is the youngest of the members but it confuses a lot of people because of her older appearance and husky voice. *Whee In's ideal man is someone like rapper Beenzino and he also has a huge crush on him. *Moon Byul originally auditioned as a singer, but it changed for her to become a rapper because of her mic skills. *Hwa Sa likes to cook and hear old jazz music. *Moon Byul sweats a lot and that's why she is always called "black hole" by fellow members of the group. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia Category:K-Pop Group